


Beginnings

by teenageinvincibility



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: 2004 Summer Olympics, Athens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageinvincibility/pseuds/teenageinvincibility
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon, Michael had stuck around to do an extra few sets after everyone else left the pool. He walked into the locker room, expecting to find it empty, and heard the new Eminem CD blasting in the showers. Michael went to investigate and stopped short when he found a very naked Ryan Lochte shampooing his hair and rapping under his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent the first week of my summer break reading both of Michael's books... As if I needed any fuel to this Phlochte fire.

       During Olympic Trials for Athens, Michael and Ryan became good friends very quickly. At first, Michael had been wary of Ryan. He’d heard stories of Ryan’s neverending need for adventure and absolute disdain for rules; and he’d experienced Ryan’s constant energy firsthand. Michael was sure Ryan was as nice as the next guy, but he didn’t need to be around skateboards and carelessness - especially not mixed together.  
       One afternoon, Michael had stuck around to do an extra few sets after everyone else left the pool. He walked into the locker room, expecting to find it empty, and heard the new Eminem CD blasting in the showers. Michael went to investigate and stopped short when he found a very naked Ryan Lochte shampooing his hair and rapping under his breath.  
       Ryan’s eyes were closed, so he didn’t notice Michael, which was good because Michael could not stop staring. Michael had never thought of himself as gay, but he’d never really had time to figure it out. He’d dated some girls in high school, but never too seriously because swimming was always his first priority.  
       “A picture might last longer.”  
       Michael jumped and quickly averted his eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t expect anyone to be in here.”  
      “Yeah,” Ryan laughed. “I broke the shower in my room trying to do pull-ups from the bar.”  
      “New Eminem CD?” Michael switched topics.  
      “It’s awesome,” Ryan said, rubbing soap across his chest. “Gotta say I didn’t peg you as an Eminem guy. Probably more, like,” Ryan studied Michael and, even though Michael was fully clothed, he felt very aware of his body and his skin prickled, “jazz or something.”  
      “Nah, man,” Michael said. “‘Til I Collapse gets me pumped before every race.”

     Ever since that first encounter, Michael and Ryan talked regularly and sat together at meals. Bob warned Michael to be careful, but Michael felt some sort of magnetic attraction to Ryan. He couldn’t explain it, but being around Ryan made Michael feel more at ease. He laughed more and everyone seemed to notice the unlikely friendship. Especially Aaron.  
     “You and Lochte?” he asked, bumping Michael’s shoulder as he joined Michael at the spaghetti station.  
     “What are you talking about?”  
     Aaron rolled his eyes. “You two practically have eye sex during meals.”  
     “Whatever, man.”  
     Michael didn’t know what to think about him and Ryan. He loved spending time with Ryan, and they’d signed up to room together in Athens. Michael wasn’t sure if Ryan was gay, let alone if he himself was interested in men.  
     But his thoughts had been wandering lately…  
     Michael had never been able to talk to anyone as easily as he could talk to Ryan. Even with Bob, it had taken Michael months to open up. Michael thought it was the way that nothing seemed to phase Ryan. Michael could say he’d killed a guy and Ryan, genuinely interested, would ask how.  
     They stayed up late during prelims, just talking. In the month since they’d met, Michael and Ryan had learned some personal things about each other. Michael had no problem telling Ryan about his ongoing struggle with his dad. He’d even been comforted when Ryan absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over Michael’s fingers. Ryan told Michael about the struggles of trying to keep his own father proud, and how their relationship was so strained that Ryan had practically raised his two younger brothers.

     The coaches had given everyone the morning off the day before races, only holding an afternoon practice. Ryan and Michael decided to stay in and watch a movie while most of the team went to explore the village. Aaron had winked at Michael before leaving with the team.  
     Michael and Ryan each watched the movie from their own beds, but Michael had increasing urges to crawl into Ryan’s.  
     After the movie, they stayed up to talk like they’d been doing all week. The lights were still off, since neither had mustered up the energy to turn them back on when the movie ended, so the glow of the moon through the curtains provided their only light. Michael thought it gave the room a sort of ambiance that prompted openness and honesty.  
     “You scare me,” Michael admitted after a few moments of silence.  
     “Why?” Ryan asked, rolling onto his side to face Michael.  
     “Because,” Michael whispered into the dark, meeting Ryan’s eyes. “I can tell you things I can’t even tell myself.”  
     Ryan let that sink in. After what seemed like an eternity, he asked, “Like what?”  
     “I’m… gay,” Michael said. He hadn’t thought about before he said it, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he knew they were true.  
     Michael, again, waited for Ryan to speak.  
     Ryan sat up in his bed, his legs hanging off the side. “You know how you always say you let your actions speak for you?”  
     Michael stared blankly at Ryan, wondering now if Ryan had even heard him. “Yeah. Ry, did you even - “  
     Michael was cut off when Ryan leaned over Michael and kissed him. Hard. His hand cupped Michael’s jaw, tilting his chin up toward Ryan’s. Michael fisted a hand in Ryan’s t-shirt and pulled him down on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Ryan supported his weight over Michael as he pushed Michael’s lips open with his tongue. Ryan nipped Michael’s bottom lip and then pulled away, smiling down at Michael as he caught his breath.  
     “It’s about damn time, MP.”  
     “What?” Michael panted.  
     “Yeah. The whole team had bets on how long it would take you to realize you’d fallen for me.”  
     “Who said anything about falling for you?” Michael asked.  
     Ryan rolled his eyes. “Please, MP. I’ve kissed a lot of people, a lot, and no kiss has ever felt like that.”  
     Michael smirked. “Gold medal worthy?”  
     Ryan groaned and got off Michael’s bed. “Okay, we’re done here. It was fun while it lasted.”  
     Michael grabbed Ryan’s arm and pulled him back. When he brought Ryan’s lips to his again, they were both smiling.  
     It felt good to have won before the Olympics even started.


End file.
